The Promise
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Sara and Greg are friends, best friends in fact. They do everything together. Things happen in both their lives that bring them even closer. Rated K plus for no reason apart from the fact it's for safety reasons only. Please read and review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**The promise**_

Authors note - Hi all, yes another story on my profile, but this wasn't written by me. This story was written by my daughter's Cody who is eleven and Kendra who is ten, they participated in a competition at school and won first place, I was so proud. This will eventually be a Sara/Greg story but with twists and turns along the way, hopefully you will enjoy reading and then be kind enough to review.

Disclaimer - We don't own CSI, unfortunately.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara Sidle sat up in bed, sleep evading her. Sara wanted to sleep but the intense heat inside her room prevented this from happening. No amount of fans or air conditioning helped, this was the hottest day in the history of Las Vegas and boy did Sara know it.

Sara was sat reading a book, a forensics book to be exact, suddenly her cell phone vibrated and then rang from her bedside table. Sara picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Sara asked rubbing her eyes "Greg say something or hang up!"

"How did you know it was me?" Greg asked laughing slightly.

"It's called reading your phone and seeing your name come up" Sara replied rolling her eyes although Greg couldn't see her "Can't you sleep either?"

"No" Greg replied "I'm coming to the conclusion that even sleeping naked is not the best option"

"Please tell me your fully clothed talking to me right now" Sara asked shaking her head.

"Well I'm dressed if that's what you mean?" Greg enquired sighing "It would be stupid of me to try and sleep with jeans and a jumper on don't you think?"

"Well with you Greg anything's possible" Sara replied "Anyway what you doing now?"

"Talking to you of course" Greg replied quickly.

"I know that!" Sara replied laughing at her friend "I mean what you doing now, even though you're talking to me"

"I answered you" Greg said "Look fancy meeting up for a very early breakfast?"

"Well not like I'm going to get any sleep" Sara replied "Meet you at Chucky Cheese in thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes? I haven't done my hair or figured out what to wear" Greg replied sighing.

"You know what you're such a girl!" Sara stated "Meet me at Chucky Cheese in forty five minutes then"

"Ok see you there" Greg replied before disconnecting the phone.

Sara placed her phone back on the bedside table and started getting herself ready to go meet Greg.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Forty five minutes later Sara stood outside of Chucky Cheese, baseball on head waiting for Greg to arrive, ten minutes later he arrives.

"Sorry I'm late had to shower I smelled like ass" Greg stated as they walked into the diner "How long you been waiting?"

"Ten minutes" Sara replied looking around the empty diner "Strange hardly anyone is here"

"So? All the more food for me" Greg replied sitting down "Sara you ok?"

Sara remained standing and looked around the diner again "Would you be angry if I said that I don't want to eat here now?"

"Truthfully yes, but something's bugging you" Greg said standing up beside his friend "What's wrong Sar?"

"How about we go get some food from one of those open all night markets and I make you food at my place?" Sara enquired looking at Greg.

"You know me, go where ever there's food" Greg said following Sara out the diner and towards her car "Might as well just take your car, can come get mine later"

Sara nodded and let Greg in the passenger side, they drive to the only open all hours market and purchased various items for their breakfast, they arrived back at Sara's apartment forty minutes later after they had left Chucky Cheese.

Sara went into her kitchen and started making breakfast for herself and Greg, once it was all prepared they both sat down to eat at Sara's kitchen table, totally oblivious to the events that were happening across town outside of Chucky Cheese.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom and Catherine were stood outside what used to be the remains of Chucky Cheese, to say they were confused was an understatement they were both completely and utterly bewildered.

"Grissom how does a diner like Chucky Cheese just blow up for no reason?" Catherine asked "I mean I know it's hot but not that hot!"

"If I knew that Catherine I wouldn't be stood here" Grissom replied surveying the area "Cath is that Greg's car over there?"

Catherine followed the line of which Grissom was pointing and indeed there was Greg's car "Griss? Please tell me Greg wasn't in there when it blew up"

"There's only one way to find out, ring his cell" Grissom said pulling his phone from the holder and dialling the number.

Across town Greg and Sara were just finishing off their breakfast when Greg's phone rang, looking at the caller ID, Greg answers.

"Hey boss man" Greg said smiling at Sara "Why you ringing me?"

"Oh thank god you're not dead!" Grissom said looking at Catherine who sighed with relief "Greg where are you?"

"Grissom why did you say your glad I'm not dead?" Greg enquired "I'm with Sara at the moment, we couldn't sleep so we went to go Chucky Cheese and Sara got a bad feeling so we went to an all night market and had breakfast at Sara's apartment, so I ask again why are you ringing?"

"Well thank Sara for her bad feeling because Chucky Cheese is no more!" Grissom said rubbing his face and stroking his beard "It blew up and when I saw your car I feared the worst"

Greg turned to Sara and said "Grissom is just stood outside Chucky Cheese, it blew up!"

"It did what?" Sara asked completely in shock.

"It blew up" Greg repeated "You ok Sara?"

"Yea I guess so" Sara replied staring at her empty plate.

"Grissom I'm going to go now, Sara's gone all weird on me" Greg said hanging up his phone.

"How did I do that?" Sara asked no one in particular before turning to Greg "We could be dead right now!"

"Yes I know that, but we aren't" Greg stated rubbing Sara's right arm "So what can we do now?"

"Play board games I guess" Sara said standing up and putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher "You put your dishes in the dishwasher and I'll go get the games"

Greg nodded and waited until Sara had left the room before he put the dishes in the machine, closed the door and switched it on, he then went to Sara's fridge and got to cold cartons of juice from the fridge and went into the living room. Sara came back and settled herself down in the room, Greg handed Sara the juice and both friends played board games until sleep took over.

TBC

Ok so that is the first part of chapter one up, just as a taster for what's to come. Hopefully Cody and Kendra kept them in character if not forgive them as they are only eleven and ten years old.

I must say though I think this is a great story and I'm not just saying that because I'm their mum.

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

Sara awoke to the annoying sound of her doorbell being rung constantly, Sara stood up stepping over the scrabble board and even Greg to answer the door, upon opening it she found Nick and Warrick at the door dressed in t shirts and shorts.

"Uhh hi, what you doing here?" Sara enquired wiping at her face "You woke me up!"

"Sorry Sar" Nick replied smiling at her "Greg here?"

"What do you think?" Sara replied letting them both in "Still hot I see"

"Oh yea tried sleeping in the shower but couldn't due to the water" Warrick explained chuckling and turning to Nick "Last time I follow your advice"

"I believe I told you to sit in the shower not shower in it" Nick replied shaking his head and looking down at a sleeping Greg "HEY GREG!"

Greg shot up looked around the room rubbed his face and turned to Nick, Sara and Warrick "Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"Only just" Nick replied helping Greg up off the floor "Greg you have a tile stuck to your forehead"

"Really?" Greg asked feeling his forehead and indeed finding the tile there "Hey Sara I found my letter S"

"Hey are you cheating?" Sara asked playfully shaking her fist at Greg "Because if you are Mr, you're dead!"

"No I didn't cheat wouldn't dare cheat" Greg replied looking directly at Sara "I wonder if they know?"

"Know what?" Warrick asked sitting down on the sofa cold drink in hand, taking a sip "Cheers Sar"

"You're welcome, well Chucky Cheese blew up!" Sara explained taking a sip of her cold drink "Grissom thought Greg was dead!"

"Seriously?" Nick enquired looking at Greg and receiving a nod "If that wasn't annoying strange it's funny"

"It could only happen in Vegas" Warrick remarked shaking his head "So what we going to do, it's seven thirty in the morning, no cooler out there but we need to do something"

"How about swimming?" Nick suggested "I'm game if you are?"

"Nick swimming? It's to hot for that!" Greg groaned shaking his head in protest.

"I think it's a great idea" Sara said standing up "Give me two minutes and I'll be ready"

Greg, Nick and Warrick nodded and started collecting up all the board games and placing them on the kitchen table, true to her word exactly two minutes later Sara appeared in a pair of shorts and her swimming costume under her shorts, she had a bag draped over her shoulder carrying her towel and other essentials.

After packing a few cold drinks and some snacks into a cooler Sara, Nick, Greg and Warrick were making their way towards Greg's apartment for him to get his swim wear and other essentials, Nick's apartment followed after that and lastly Warrick's.

Everyone piled into Warrick's apartment waiting for their friend to come back, as Warrick entered the room he was on his cell.

"Of course you can come" Warrick said nodding his head to no one in the room with him "Sara, Greg and Nick will be there"

"Ok I'll be ready for when you get here" Lindsay Willows replied "I'll let mom know incase she wants to come along"

"Sure thing Lindsay, hey why are you not ready to go to school?" Warrick asked walking out his apartment followed by the rest of them.

"Oh that, something to do with the air conditioner" Lindsay explained sighing "The school is falling apart and they go and spend excessive amounts of money on new lap tops for the kids to study on, but when it comes to something simple as a toilet that flushes they are not bothered!"

"Not good" Warrick replied "Ok rant over, be ready in five"

"Sure thing Warrick" Lindsay replied "Warrick I need to talk to you about mom, she's been acting strange"

"Sure when we get to the pool we will have a chat" Warrick said "Look got to go I'm driving be ready"

"I will be" Lindsay replied disconnecting her phone from Warrick's.

"I take it that was Linds?" Greg asked even though he knew the answer.

Warrick shook his head and started to drive, within five minutes he pulled into Catherine's driveway and was shocked to see Catherine and Grissom's car there.

Lindsay waited until Warrick pulled up and walked over to his truck "Mom and Grissom are coming, be prepared to wait ten hours for mom to be ready"

"We only told you five minutes ago" Sara said chuckling "God you work fast"

"What can I say I'm a Willows women through and through" Lindsay replied before jumping in the car beside Sara "Really hot don't you think?"

"Oh yea, so how come no school?" Sara asked not knowing the previous conversation the teen had had with Warrick.

"Something to do with the air conditioner, the school is falling apart and they go and spend excessive amounts of money on new lap tops for the kids to study on, but when it comes to something simple as a toilet that flushes they are not bothered!" Lindsay said rolling her eyes and checking her watch "Hey Warrick sound your horn, times a wasting here"

Warrick pressed the horn and found Catherine and Grissom both coming out the door and making their way to Warrick's truck, once everyone was in, Greg and Lindsay in the spacious trunk Warrick made his way to the pool.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Once they arrived at the pool everyone went their separate ways, Sara walked past a very loved up couple, Sara giggled and shook her head.

"Good morning Sofia Jim" Sara said walking away laughing to herself.

"Uhh hey Sara" Jim replied looking at Sofia who was giggling "I bet the whole gang are here?"

"Want to go find out?" Sofia enquired "Jim how many people know about us?"

"Sara I think" Jim replied "I trust Sara like she was my own daughter"

"Creepy I'm a step mom to a women a year older than me" Sofia said laughing and grabbing her bag and towel "Coming Jim?"

Jim followed Sofia and found that the gang had taken up best part of the pool, Jim settled himself down between Grissom and watched as Sofia laughed and giggled with Sara and Catherine.

"So how long you two been dating?" Grissom whispered to Jim raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"How did you find out?" Jim asked looking around the pool "So how long have you and Catherine been dating?"

"A year or so" Grissom replied happily "Best year of my life"

"Ok I've been dating Sofia three years and married a year" Jim replied chuckling as Grissom coughed loudly and the gang staring at him "Way to go Gil"

"Married?" Grissom asked quietly "You kept that quiet"

"We had to" Jim explained "Why do you think Sofia changed to graveyard shift with you guys?"

"Fancied a change I guess" Grissom replied looking at Jim "Don't worry I'll look after her"

"Isn't that my job?" Jim enquired laughing as Gil stroked his beard.

"Yes I guess it is" Grissom replied joining his friend in laughter.

The rest of the day the gang spent in the pool enjoying each others company, they didn't spend time together that often but when they did it was the best thing that could happen to the close knit CSI team.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now two weeks later and finally Jim and Sofia had told the gang about their marriage, the gang were happy for them but also upset that they weren't there at the time. Currently Sara, Greg and Nick were sat in the break room.

"So guys what you two been up to lately?" Nick asked looking at both Greg and Sara.

"Board games, that's it pretty much" Greg replied "Why?"

Nick threw a paper bag on the table and looked directly at Sara "Got something to tell us Sar?"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked looking at the bag opening and looking at Nick "Not mine and I hope you washed your hands after picking that up"

"Why what is it?" Greg asked opening the bag and gagging "That is disgusting Nick, how long have you had that and where did you get it?"

"I've had it two days and I found it in your trash can" Nick replied pointing at Greg "So if it's not your's then who's is it?"

"Hey what you three talking about?" Sofia asked sitting down looking at the brown paper bag "I take it what ever is being discussed happens to be in the bag?"

"It's a positive pregnancy test, is it yours?" Nick asks dodging Sara's pen.

"No I can assure you that I am not pregnant" Sofia replied chuckling "Honestly Nick why would I take a test at Greg's apartment when I live in a house with a loving husband?"

"Nick I think you have gotten a little obsessed with this pregnancy test" Greg stated "The only other lady in this group it could possibly belong to is Catherine"

"Did someone say my name?" Catherine enquired stood at the doorway looking around the room "What are you doing?"

Sara looked at Nick who in turn looked at Catherine "I found a pregnancy test in the trash can at Greg's, is it yours?"

Catherine sighed and joined everyone at the table "Yes it is mine"

The whole table went silent, Greg was about to say something when Judy appeared at the doorway.

"Oh I'm glad I found you Mr Sanders" Judy said "Detective Brass is at Reception, he has something for you"

Greg followed Judy out the break room and down towards Reception, on arrival to the Reception area Jim handed Greg and tiny bundle, inside that bundle lay a little blond blue eyed baby looking up at him.

"Jim why is my niece Lilliya here?" Greg asked tracing his finger over her face "What's happened?"

"Greg can we go to the break room? I want you to be sat down when you hear this" Jim said following Greg back to the break room.

Greg sat down next to Sara, he was still holding tightly onto Lilliya, not to tightly to hurt her but just enough so she was safe. Jim sighed and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Greg there is no easy way of saying this, but your sister and brother in law were found hanged in their home" Jim explained "Lilliya was with a sitter and when they didn't return to pick her up the sitter got worried and found them"

"Why did they do that?" Greg asked lifting Lilliya up and cuddling her tiny body to him "What happens now?"

"Lilliya is your niece and in the note they left they want you to take full custody of Lilliya" Jim explained squeezing Sofia's shoulder "I'm so sorry Greg for your loss"

"Thanks I guess" Greg replied unfolding Lilliya's blanket "How am I going to do this? I don't know anything about babies"

"Greg you're my best friend and here today I'm going to make you a promise" Sara said stroking Lilliya's cheek "I will help you anyway I can with Lilliya I'm always here for you, no matter what!"

Greg smiled and hugged Sara tightly "Thank you Sara, I really appreciate that, honestly"

"I know" Sara replied hugging Greg tightly before looking at Catherine, Sofia and Jim "Cath can I get him out of here?"

"Sure thing I'll tell Grissom what's happening" Catherine replied rubbing her stomach "Drive safe guys, oh and Greg thanks"

Sara helped Greg out of the room and helped him carry Lilliya to her car "Greg what did Catherine mean about thank you?"

Greg sighed and turned to Sara "You have to promise not to say anything"

"I swear" Sara replied placing her hand on her heart "What's going on?"

"Catherine came to me upset" Greg explained adjusting Lilliya in his arms "Catherine said she didn't know what to do, she told me that herself and Grissom are dating and that she thought she was pregnant"

"Turned out she is" Sara said before looking at Greg "Grissom and Catherine dating?"

"Oh yea" Greg replied smiling at his friend and then his niece "Can we go? Don't want Lilliya getting sun stroke"

Sara nodded and helped Greg get into the back seat, still holding Lilliya, Sara made a mental note about picking up a new car seat for her car and Greg's. Sara waited until Greg assured her that they were secure before she drove off, Sara could already tell that Greg was head over heals in love with Lilliya, after all she was his niece and you would think that would be a common thing, how wrong could you be?

TBC

Another chapter for you, three things in this chapter you didn't see coming, stay tuned as there is plenty more to come your way.


End file.
